Ashes Of Destiny
by Sheaon13
Summary: Ash will win this, he's got to. He just has to win the kalos league. He will become the best trainer out there he swears it. He will become a pokemon master. So join Ash in his journey through Kalos as he takes some of his old pokemon with him and catches new ones.
1. Chapter 1

A fifteen year old boy by the name of Ash Ketchum looked through his pokedex intently. He had gotten back his older pokemon that he had left behind and now had all of them, even larvitar. He had decided to pick out what pokemon he wanted to catch before he went to kalos. He had asked his pokemon which would join him in kalos then redoing the other regions. The ones that wanted to were pikachu, buizel, oshawott, charizard, swellow, snorlax, torkoal, primeape, krookodile, snivy, scraggy, infernape, corphish, pidgeot, larvitar, pignite, donphan, staraptor, gliscor, gible, quilava, squirtle, sceptile, bulbasaur, lapras, and bayleef. His other pokemon were more passive in nature and didn't like to battle as much as Ash did. They prefered to just laze around on the Oak ranch and didn't want to battle. Ash had asked the professor if he could rotate the pokemon he had, minus the ones that didn't want to leave the ranch, and Oak agreed. Anyway, Ash looked through the pokedex, writing down the ones he wanted to catch in kalos. He just the finished the pokemon he wanted to complete his team. They were: espurr, sylveon, umbreon, absol, mienfoo, mareep, riolu, furfrou, surskit, helioptile, phantump, rhyhorn, ralts(both male and female), skiddo, froakie, noibat, fletchling, furret, venipede, zubat, bagon, axew, spoink, seviper, lunatone, solrock, houndour, emolga, golette, makuhita, pachirisu, sableye, trapinch, goomy, ghastly, purrloin, poochyena, pawniard, murkrow, litwick, cubchoo, snover, vanillite, sneasel, aron, spinarak, zorua, shuppet, wigglytuff, gothita, spinda, teddiursa, ditto, swablu, deino, inkay, chespin, and dratini.

~Later~

"Here we are Kalos" Ash smiled, the pokemon he currently brought with him were buizel, staraptor, and pikachu. Though he wouldn't be switching pikachu out any time soon, meaning never. Ash slid down the railing of the stairs and landed perfectly on his feet. With his feet firmly on the ground Ash started walking towards Professor sycamore's lab. Well was until Ash heard a pokemon call for help, Ash rushed to see a furfrou hurt in some sort of trash that he had gotten into to look for something to eat as he looked pretty skinny. Ash quickly approached it and tried to help it.

"Fur" the pokemon growled at Ash before he noticed what he was doing. He was helping him. Why would a human help him?

"Don't worry I'll get you out of there" Ash stated with nothing but care in his eyes.

"Pika" the pikachu on his shoulder said in worry.

"Fur" the pokemon licked Ash's face as Ash got the trash off of his feet.

"I bet you'd like something to eat" Ash handed the pokemon some pokefood in boll he had made. That's another thing Ash had learned from Brock, how to make pokefood. The furfrou gobbled it down like no tomorrow.

"Hey do you mind if I get that dirt and grime off you fur?" Ash asked and the furfrou shook his head. Ash pulled out his grooming tools, another thing he loved to cary to take care of his pokemon. Ash brushed all the dirt and grime and tangles out of furfrou's fur gently.

"Oh so you're a furfrou?" Ash asked the pokemon with a smile once he finished.

"Fur" The pokemon nodded.

"Well would you like to come with us?" Ash asked him and furfrou tackled him to the ground, licking his face.

"I'll take that as a yes" Ash laughed before tapping a pokeball on his head.

"I caught a furfrou!" Ash cheered and it was followed by pikachu saying "Pi pikachu!"

"Wow, I've been trying to help that furfrou for a while now but it was just too scared to come near me" a blonde boy stated.

"Yeah my big brother was wanting to help him for a while" a blonde girl that looked about nine stated.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yeah and I'm just glad that furfrou found a good trainer, hey do you want to battle me with my bunnelby?" the boy asked.

"Sure! I'll ask furfrou if he wants to battle come out buddy!" Ash shouted, letting out his newly caught furfrou.

"Hey do you want to battle?" Ash asked and furfrou nodded, eager to show his new trainer what he could do. Soon they were on a battlefield ready to take each other on.

"I'm Clement and that's my sister Bonnie by the way" the blonde boy said before letting out bunnelby.

"I'm Ash" He stated befor furfrou took a battle stance.

"Bunnelby use mud shot" Clement ordered and three balls of dirt headed towards furfrou courtesy of bunnelby.

"Furfrou weave through that and use headbutt" Ash ordered and furfrou followed his orders, head glowing white before slamming his head into bunnelby's gut. Bunnelby flew back several feet but he got up again.

"Bunnelby use brick break!" Clement ordered and one of bunnelby's ears glowed white as he rushed towards furfrou.

"Jump to the side furfrou" Ash ordered and furfrou did so, effectively dodging the attack.

"Now use charge beam while he's close" Ash ordered and furfrou let loose a condensed beam of electricity at the bunnelby, effectively knocking him out.

"Bunnelby return, you were great" Clement stated as he called back his pokemon.

"That was awesome furfrou!" Ash cheered and pikachu did as well.

"Furfrou!" the pokemon cheered. Suddenly a cage sprung up around pikachu and he was captured by none other than team rocket.

~Que team rocket motto(not writing it)~

"You done?" Ash asked, bored and team rocket started to get mad.

"Good, pikachu iron tail!" Ash ordered and pikachu broke through the cage and rushed back to Ash.

"Now thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Wobbuffet mirror coat!" Jesse ordered and the the electrical attack bounced off of wobbuffet and headed towards pikachu three times stronger.

"Froakie!" a blue frog pokemon stated, pushing pikachu out of the way and taking the hit himself.

"Oh no! Furfrou, use headbutt!" Ash ordered and his furfrou did just that, knocking wobbuffet into team rocket before sending them flying with thunderbolt from pikachu. Ash quickly picked up froakie and started to run.

"Come on pikachu, furfrou, Clement, Bonnie, we have to get this froakie to the lab and quick" Ash stated and they rushed towards it with Ash looking at froakie worriedly. He wasn't paying any attention to anything else.

"Professor! Froakie is hurt!" Ash shouted once he rushed into the lab and the Professor's eyes widened, quickly taking froakie and giving him treatment.

~Scene change~

"Froakie is going to alright, right?" Ash asked looking intently at froakie.

"Don't worry he will be just fine thanks to you" the professor said.

"Chespin" the spiny nut pokemon stated in an attempt to see froakie. He was suddenly picked up by Ash so he could see.

"Ches?" the pokemon asked.

"You wanted to see how he was doing right?" Ash reminded him and chespin smiled and nodded, looking intently at froakie. If froakie was going with this trainer like he thought he was then he wanted to go too! He didn't want his best and only friend to leave him behind!

"Gar" a garchomp stated, looking at froakie as well.

"Hey garchomp, you wanted to see how froakie was doing right?" the professor asked and she nodded.

"Hey professor, can I ask you a question?" Ash stated.

"Yeah what is it?" the professor asked.

"Where is froakie's trainer" Ash said and the professor sighed.

"All of froakie previous trainers he abandoned because he didn't think they were right for him" the professor stated.

"Poor froakie" Ash stated looking at him intently and chespin knew that froakie would go with Ash at this point so he would too!

"Ches!" he stated pointing at a pokeball at Ash's belt.

"Looks like Chespin wants to go with you, no doubt froakie will too, so please take care of them both" the professor stated.

"You mean it Chespin?" Ash asked and he nodded, Ash tapped a pokeball on his head and caught him.

"I caught a Chespin!" Ash cheered then he let Chespin back out into his arms.

"Chespin" he stated as he continued to look at froakie. Suddenly staraptor popped out of his pokeball and he flew towards a round stone.

"I see I guess that's a staraptorite" the professor stated looking at the staraptor that Ash had.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"It will allow your staraptor to mega evolve which is a temporary form of evolution and it needs three things. A keystone, a mega stone which is that staraptorite, and a strong bond between trainer and pokemon" The professor stated then he saw pikachu staring at a stone.

"That's the pikachuite I have, I couldn't believe it when I found it but pikachu is the only prevolution so far that has a mega evolution without fully evolving" the professor said.

"Really?" Ash asked and the professor nodded before suddenly they heard a pain filled cry from garchomp and they rushed towards it to see a collar around its neck hurting it as it flew off.

"Garchomp!" Ash shouted, chasing after it, hoping on staraptor as he flew under him, pikachu jumped on his shoulder as did froakie and Ash had returned chespin and furfrou. They flew to the top of prism tower after Garchomp. Pikachu was going to unleash an electrical attack on garchomp but Ash stopped him.

"Garchomp calm down so I can help you!" Ash pleaded and she was about to fall off the tower when froakie held her in place with his frubbles.

"Pikachu iron tail on that collar!" Ash ordered and pikachu did so, effectively getting it off. The ground suddenly gave way under pikachu and Ash and froakie dove after him. Luckily staraptor caught them all and landed on the ground.

"Star" he said worriedly.

"I'm fine staraptor" He smiled.

"Staraptor" He headbutted Ash gently in affection and Ash petted him.

~Scene change~

"Ash as a thank you for saving garchomp I want you to have both the pikachuite and the staraptorite as well as the keystone I have" the professor stated giving him a collar for both pikachu and staraptor and a braclet with the keystone in it. Ash put it on both of them and then returned staraptor and put on the keystone bracelet.

"Thank you professor I'll take good care of it" Ash swore and froakie nudged a pokeball and Ash knew what he wanted. He caught a froakie and for once Ash was glad that his carry limit was upgraded to twelve.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I'm planning on mixing the episodes up a little so expect that

"Let me get this straight you two want to come with me on my journey because you think you can learn a lot from me?" Ash asked Clemont and Bonnie and they nodded.

"Alright the more the merrier as my mom says" Ash smiled.

"Ash!" a honey blonde haired girl stated to Ash.

"Huh? Serena!" Ash said in a happy tone as she walked into the lab.

"I'm happy to see you too Ash, I just got here to get my first pokemon. I'm going to choose fennekin" Serena stated.

"Cool, hey do you still want to be a pokemon performer?" Ash asked and she nodded.

"Always will" She smiled.

"That's great maybe we can travel together after you get your first pokemon" Ash smiled and Serena nodded.

"Oh hello, you're here for your pokemon right? Well we only have fennekin at the moment. We're getting more tomorrow" the professor stated.

"No that's fine, I wanted fennekin anyway"Serena said and the professor smiled, handing her fennekin's pokeball then five other pokeballs and a pokedex.

"Thank you professor" Serena smiled before letting fennekin out.

"Fen?" She asked confused.

"Hi fennekin I'm your new trainer" Serena stated.

"Fennekin!" She cheered, jumping into her new trainers arms.

"I'm going to keep you outside of your pokeball unless it's raining okay?" Serena asked her new pokemon.

"Fen!" She cheered, she liked her new trainer already.

"It's good to see you two getting along. Well are we ready?" Ash asked and Serena had fennekin on her shoulder.

"She's coming with?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure is" Ash smiled.

"Great! Let's get going!" Bonnie cheered.

~Later in the forest~

"Lunch is ready guys" Ash called to his pokemon, he finished making pokemon food for his pokemon and his friends pokemon. Ash's older pokemon quickly gathered around, after Brock had taught him how to make pokemon food his pokemon found they loved it, even more than Brock's. Ash's new pokemon and the other pokemon tasted the first piece and were amazed and quickly dove in to eat it.

"Inkay" A pokemon stated, stealing a sandwich off the table and eating it.

"Hi there Inkay, do you like that sandwich?" Ash asked the pokemon, who nodded eagerly.

"Well try this, it's my own homemade pokefood" Ash stated and inkay grabbed a piece and fell in love, quickly gobbling it up. Clemont and Bonnie laughed at the wild inkay's antics.

"Inkay" he asked, begging for more.

"Sure I'll give you more" Ash smiled, putting some more pokefood in his bowl and the inkay quickly gobbling it up again then burping because he was full.

"Hey Inkay do you want to come with me?" Ash asked the wild inkay.

"Inkay ink!" the pokemon nodded eagerly.

"Alright well welcome to the family" Ash smiled, tapping the pokeball on inkay's head. It put up no resistance and pinged for a successful capture. Ash let inkay back out and inkay began to join the other pokemon, with them welcoming him. The others began to eat their lunch and soon they were ready to hit the road again.

"Okay guys since lunch is finished let's start training while we're stopped here" Ash stated.

"That's sounds like a great idea Ash" Serena agreed.

"Clemont, do you want to join us?" Ash asked.

"Sure" Clemont smiled, bunnelby by his side eagerly awaiting to train with the others.

"Then let's start training" Ash stated and he and his pokemon trained, he even joined them by exercising himself. Then he went around and tried to help them learn new moves, after checking the pokedex first of course.

~With Team rocket~

"I caught a pumpkaboo!" Jesse cheered.

"Well I caught a dunsparce" James smiled.

"Yeah we know what you both caught let's get the twerps pokemon now" Meowth smirked.

~With Ash and friends~

"Okay that's enough guys, let's take a break" Ash stated to his exhausted pokemon. Though Ash was also exhausted himself.

"Fletchling" the curious bird pokemon stated in awe of what he just witnessed. This trainer was sure strong and not only that but he trained with his pokemon. That's when the bird pokemon made a decision that would change his life forever. He would go with this trainer and become his pokemon, but first the trainer had to prove himself in a pokemon battle.

Suddenly all the pokemon in the clearing, well all the trainers' pokemon, had been caught in a net.

~Insert team rocket motto~

"Not you guys again, this is getting annoying" Ash sighed.

"I completely agree, you guys are annoying" Clemont agreed.

"Just who are they?" Serena asked.

"They're team rocket, thieves that steal pokemon" Ash answered.

"Yeah and they're big bullies" Bonnie added.

"Furfrou use headbutt, froakie use cut, Staraptor use wing attack, pikachu use iron tail, buizel use ice punch, Inkay use psybeam, and chespin use pin missile!" Ash ordered his pokemon.

"Bunnelby use mud shot" Clemont ordered.

"Fennekin use ember" Serena ordered. The pokemon all followed their orders and used the attacks on the net, effectively breaking free. Pikachu turned around and his body glowed yellow and he slammed into team rocket, sending them into their balloon and it exploding. That sent team rocket blasting off.

"That was volt tackle, your pikachu knows volt tackle" Clemont said in amazement, then he took a look at pikachu, it looked like he didn't take any recoil.

"Amazing, how is it that your pikachu can look fine after using that move?" Clemont asked.

"Oh my pokemon that knows recoil moves practice on those moves till they no longer felt any recoil damage, but I never pushed them past their limits, I could never do that to them." Ash admitted, he did spend a year at pallet town helping them, along with researching the pokemon he wanted. He was fifteen years old now and his mom gave him the talk before he left. She probably scared him for life in the process but at least now he knew about girls.

"Wow that's amazing Ash" Serena stated.

"Thanks, now come on, let's go" Ash stated as he returned all his pokemon, with the exception of pikachu and Clemont did the same. Serena also left Fennekin out, who jumped on her shoulder. Ash and the others walked onwards towards Santalune city and on the way there they spotted a dedenne. Froakie was out with them at the moment and Fennekin was talking to him, her face seemingly lighting up as she talked to him.

"It's so cute! Big brother would you catch it and keep it for me?" Bonnie begged her older brother.

"Alright I will do that Bonnie" Clemont agreed as Bonnie handed it a barry it was trying to pick. A fletchling flew down, not for the berry like everyone thought, but onto Ash's shoulder.

"Fletch fletchling" he stated, his chest puffing in pride.

"You want me to catch you don't you fletchling?" Ash asked with a smirk.

"Fletchling!" He nodded, taking off into the air to prepare for battle.

"Dedenne!" The electric type stated to Clemont, looking ready for battle.

"You want me to catch you too?" Clemont asked.

"Dedenne!" she nodded.

"Alright, how about a double battle Clemont and me against you two?" Ash suggested to the two wild pokemon. They nodded and Clemont let out bunnelby while Ash called Froakie over to battle.

"Froakie use smack down on fletchling" Ash ordered.

"Bunnelby use mud shot on Dedenne" Clemont ordered. Froakie fired an orange ball of energy from his hands as it hit fletchling he was brought down to the earth by it exploding as soon as it hit. Mud balls appeared around Bunnelby and he shot them at Dedenne who had no time to dodge and was hit.

"Now use water pulse!" Ash ordered quickly, but Fletchling used its wings as a shield, with them glowing white as he covered his body when Froakie fired a sphere of water at it.

"Fletchling!" He screeched as soon as it was over. He flew upwards and swooped down, a stream of white behind him. He hit froakie with a quick attack, froakie retaliated with a point blank water pulse, the sphere of water exploded on impact, soaking the poor bird pokemon. It was at this moment that Ash threw a pokeball at the bird pokemon, it shook three times before stopping with a satisfying ping. Ash looked over to Clemont and noticed him holding another pokeball as well.

"I caught a fletchling!" Ash cheered and pikachu chimed in with a "Pi pikachu"

"I caught a Dedenne for Bonnie" Clemont shouted.

"Yay thank you brother" Bonnie cheered. Both Clemont and Ash let out their new captures at that moment as well. Ash treated both pokemon's wounds and fletchling took a place on Ash's shoulder, one that wasn't occupied by pikachu.

"Fletchling ling" He stated cheerfully.

~Later~

"Well here we are Santalune city" Ash smiled.

"Thank goodness, I thought we'd never get here" Clemont sighed.

"Well the journey is the best part of traveling" Ash stated.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Clemont sighed.

"Come on, there's a pokemon I want to catch that makes its habitat near the gym" Ash stated and the others followed. Ash went passed the gym and into the part where the pokemon he wanted was said to be. Ash spread his aura out around him, attracting the attention of some pokemon and a specific pokemon there. He had only learned how to do this recently and that's all he could do with his aura.

"Riiiii!" a pokemon shouted, looking at Ash.

"You're the one I was trying to get the attention of you know?" Ash asked the little aura pokemon.

"Ri?" he asked.

"I can't understand pokemon, well not yet anyway. I found out that aura guardians can understand pokemon through aura and I figured by catching a riolu I could learn how to use aura. Or at least that's the idea" Ash stated sheepishly.

"Riolu rii" He stated, touching a pokeball and allowing himself to get captured.

"That was easier than I thought it would be" Ash said, scratching the back of his head. He let the riolu out and scanned his moves. He almost dropped his pokedex when he saw he knew aura sphere.

"Wow, you're a strong little guy aren't you?" Ash smiled.

"Riiii" He puffed his chest out with pride.

~Later~

"So Ash who are you going to use in the gym battle?" Serena asked.

"I plan on using Froakie and Chespin" Ash answered.

"Why those two?" Bonnie asked.

"Because they were the first two I caught in Kalos and I want to give them a chance to battle" Ash stated.

"Well then we better get some sleep for you gym battle tomorrow" Serena smiled and Ash nodded as they turned out the lights in the bedroom of the pokemon center and got into their own beds.


End file.
